Stoppable's America
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a revamp of a story I did 5 years ago, but it is still the same. Ron save Captain America at a rally.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day at Univ. of Colorado and a rally for the Super Hero Registration Act failing was going on, there was a special guest speaker there and it was Captain America. Ron Stoppable was there to see him speak, he was a changed man after his stint as Kim Possible's sidekick. After high school, he joined the Marines and was whipped into shape and during his training, Hydra attacked his base. So he did everything in his power to stand up to them and defeated them.

He was given some time off and he rested with his family, and went to college. So when Cap came to speak Ron wanted to see him and went.

It had been ten years since Ron and Kim's final mission and they hadn't spoke to each other in that time. He was supposed to go on active duty in a month when Cap came to talk. After his speech no one noticed a red dot on Cap's torso, except Ron that was. He leapt on stage to tackle the hero down and was hit three times in the back.

There was chaos everywhere, people were ducking and running trying not to get hit as security was trying to find the assassin. Cap took Ron into his arms and started to take off for a SHIELD SUV and took him to the closest hospital, which was the one that Kim's mom, Anne was working at.

* * *

"I Need A Doctor!" He yelled, just then a stretcher had came up to them and Cap placed Ron on to it.

"What happened?" Asked a doctor.

"He took three bullets for me and saved my life." The ER doctors were in shock. They wheeled him away as Coulson showed up to speak to him.

"Are you alright sir?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to that young man." Said Cap, just then Sam Wilson had showed up.

"Hey Cap, heard what happened." He said, "do we know who'd try to kill you? Besides the obvious?"

"No," he said.

"I'll have agents look for the assassin." Said Coulson and he was automatically on the phone.

* * *

Later a beautiful red headed doctor had walked out the Operation Room. She was in scrubs and a operation cap. "Captain?" She said, he looked over to her.

"How is he Dr. Possible?"

"He is a fighter, a very strong fighter. I should know, I helped raise him." She said, "he was my daughter's best friend. But, we have a problem."

"That doesn't sound good." Said Sam.

"He need's blood and we're out on his type." She said.

"If it would help him," said Cap. "I'll donate."

"So will I." Said Sam, so they went to get tested and it turned out that Cap was almost a perfect match. So, his blood went into Ron.

"Now all we can do now is wait and pray." Said Anne.

* * *

Meanwhile, the news channels were all over the story of a young Marine saving Captain America's life. Everyone was knowing the name of Ron Stoppable. He had also been promoted to Sgt. Maj. for what he had done. But he was still out cold, his body was slowly healing itself.

During that time, Muriel Stoppable, his mother, had heard about what had happened to him. She went to see her son and see if he was alright. His father had died of a heart attack about a couple years into his first tour of duty in the Middle East. When she showed up she was distraught about what happened. The years were very good to her, which wasn't any real surprise to those that knew her.

She was at one time, the heroine 'Liberty'. She was blond and blue eyed, around 5 foot 6 and looked to be in her early to mid 30s. She was in a white blouse, a red pantsuit and heels. [1] She walked into Ron's room, gently stroked his hair and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Mother's here, sweetheart." She said softly, that was when Anne walked in and she was in shock.

"M-Muriel?" She said, Ron's mother looked at the doctor.

"Hello Anne," she said and hugged her. "Thank you for saving his life."

"I only did the operation, it was Captain America that donated the blood."

"I'll thank him as well."

"Why are you here? I mean, I know why I mean I thought that…"

"My Son Is In Danger, I Will Not Leave His Side Until He Get's Better!" She sat down and held her son's hand.

* * *

Later on, Ron started to get offers from SHIELD and other organizations. As a matter of fact, Kim had went to hospital to talk to Muriel about Ron joining Global Justice. She was now dressed in a black bodysuit, gloves, boots, trenchcoat and an eyepatch on her left eye. After losing it in a shootout.

She was now Ms. Serious Director of Global Justice. She walked into his room and saw for the first time in ten years. Outside, she was a cold bitch. But inside her heart went out to him, 'Ron I'm so sorry.' She thought. "Hello, Mrs. Stoppable." She said.

"Hello Dir. Possible. Or is it Mankey now?" Muriel said stiffly.

"We divorced 5 years ago." She said, "his god-daughter really wants to meet him."

"God daughter?"

"Her name's Veronica, she is 14."

"She's following in your foot steps?"

"Not without training. Can I talk to you about…?"

"No."

"We will not use him as a guinea pig."

"I don't care, my answer is no. I don't want him joining Global Justice. Besides, SHIELD's interested in him. But no ones going to be talking to him until he awakes. Also, if you want him to meet her; find my grandchild! Last I heard, Fisk had her!" Kim nodded and left.

TBC

**Note:** 1 Picture her as Victoria Hand.

_Name: Liberty_

_Real Name: Stoppable nee Jonson, Muriel Angela_

_Height: 5 foot 6_

_Weight: 185 lbs._

_Hair: Blond_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Abilities: Super strength, speed, flight, durability and technomancy._

_Known Relatives: Edward Stoppable (husband, deceased), Ronald Stoppable (son), Diana Stoppable (granddaughter)_

_Source of powers: Cosmic mutation_

_Occupation: Owner of a technological company._


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few months after the shooting and Ron was still out cold, Muriel was still there talking to her son, telling him everything that had happened so far. "I have Kimberly searching for Hanna." She said, "Han has been by to see you whenever she gets a chance." Han was Ron's adopted sister, she was now a teacher at Xavier Institute. Hanna is Ron's daughter; she was kidnapped by Monkey Fist because he needed an heir to his style.

She was Bonnie Rockwaller's daughter as well. Bonnie and Brick were taking her to Ron because she wanted to live with Ron but, they were attacked and killed, and Hanna was taken. When Global Justice had heard about it, they didn't want to find her because she was Ron's daughter and they had burned him.

But now Kim, as a favor to Muriel, had found her and rescued the girl. She had blond streaked hair, blue grey eyes, was very well built and had her mom's complexion. She was dressed in a black body suit, gloves and boots. She had a pendant that was given to her when she was younger and only she could take it off.

It protected her from Fisk's control. She taught herself to be better than him and left Fisk's temple. She was living in Nepal when Kim had found her and told her what had happened to her father. So she agreed to go with her to America.

* * *

Now they had walked into the hospital and to his room. Muriel had seen her grandchild and she was a very beautiful young woman. "Hanna," she said. She held out her arms to the girl for a hug and they did.

"How is he?" She asked with a heavy Asian accent.

"He's pulling through." She took Hanna to her father. "Ron, Hanna's here." She placed Hanna's hand in her father's.

"Papa," she said. "It's me." Ron gently squeezed her hand. "He squeezed my hand."

"You stay with him, I need to talk to Kimberly." Said Muriel so she stepped with the head of GJ. "Thank you for finding her."

"She's a fighter, just like her father." Said Kim, it was decided that Muriel would move back to Colorado to be with her son and granddaughter.

* * *

"Papa, please wake up." Said Hanna.

"Ron, come on." Said Muriel, "wake up sweetheart. Don't you want to be with Hanna?" Ron was slowly starting to wake up and the alarms started to go off. Just then orderlies, doctors and nurses rushed into the room and started to unplug him from the machines.

Ron slowly started to open his eyes and he had seen a very beautiful girl staring at him with tears in her beautiful eyes. "Han...na?" He rasped, she took his hand and held it. "Where… am… I?"

"Middleton General," said a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Mom?" He said and she went over to him. "What.. happened?" So they told everything that happened, "Did… they… get the… guy?"

"Yes, they got him."

"Good," he looked at Hanna. "You're… about." He started to cough and his mom gave him some water. "Thanks, you're about 8 years late aren't you sport?"

"You can thank Monkey Fist for that." She said.

* * *

Later, Ron was talking to his mom about everything that had happened. "SHIELD wants me to join?" He said.

"Yes, Fury had been by to see you. I asked him to wait until you are better."

"I only did what I was trained to do." He said, just then Fury walked in.

"Sgt. Maj. Stoppable?" He said.

"General Fury?" Said Ron.

"Nice to meet you, I'd like to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative." So they talked and Ron was honored to be asked to join the Avengers and SHIELD. "We will protect your daughter and get you back in shape." Ron nodded and he just sat back to heal.

TBC

* * *

_Name: Stoppable, Hanna_

_Age: 16_

_Hair: Dirty blond_

_Eyes Blue-grey_

_Known Relatives: Ron Stoppable (father), Bonnie Rockwaller (mother, deceased), Muriel Stoppable (grand mother)_

_Powers: Super strength, speed, agility, natural talent for the martial arts._

_Place of birth: Aurora, CO_


End file.
